


Perfect

by silveritas



Series: Against All Odds (A Pride and Prejudice Story) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Pride and Prejudice Stereked, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry Jane Austen, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Werewolf Mates, definitely going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveritas/pseuds/silveritas
Summary: Epilogue for Against All Odds.After their mating ceremony, Derek and Stiles get to know each other as mates in every sense of the word.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't too into things making total sense, this might work without reading the first story, but I highly recommend it. If you're just here for porn (let's be honest, we've all been there), then welcome!
> 
> This wraps up a lot of the relationships from Against All Odds. We'll get a brief overview of what everyone else is doing, but the concentration will be on Derek and Stiles, them getting naked and sweaty, and then building/starting their family. This will include all of the fun stuff that goes along with A/B/O, including self-lubrication, knotting, heat cycles, and their eventual biological culmination. With the exception of the first time, the rest of the fic is written in sweeping generalities. I mean, it's an epilogue. It's meant to wrap things up, you know.

Stiles wants to enjoy the party after their mating ceremony, but he cannot. He is far too anxious about their first night together to do much more than half-listen to conversations and give smiles so fake he’s sure the blind man in the next town over can see it. He graciously thanks everyone who congratulates them, and he loses track of Derek at one point only to find him trapped by his pack in the sitting room. 

 

He looks relieved when Stiles comes in and uses it as an excuse to escape them. When Stiles looks back, he’s surprised to see every last one of them smiling at them, even Miss Martin, who he’d expected to be against their mating on principle alone. 

 

“Take good care of our boy!” Miss Reyes shouts and then wolf whistles, and Stiles is shocked at her brazen, raucous behavior.

 

“Ignore Erica,” Derek advises as he shuts the door on them. “She was literally raised by wolves.”

 

“Ah,” Stiles says. “Then I believe she and I will get on like a house on fire.”

 

“That is what I am particularly afraid of,” Derek admits, but he’s smiling, pleased with the prospect of his pack getting along with and accepting Stiles, Stiles hopes. “Are you ready to leave? Or would you like to stay a while longer?”

 

“Are you trying to get me alone, Mr Hale?” Stiles gasps in mock indignance, though he feels heat rise up in his gut. “Because I am not that kind of omega.”

 

“No, you’re  _ my _ omega, Mr Hale,” Derek all but growls in his ear, and Stiles is done for. 

 

“If you don’t get me out of here right now, I might ruin your reputation as a most courteous and proper gentleman,” Stiles warns, pressing himself to Derek and sneaking in a kiss to his jaw while they’re still alone in the hallway. 

 

Derek presses a kiss to his mouth, hard and deep, leaving Stiles slightly breathless as he takes him by the hand and drags him back to the party to make their goodbyes. John hugs them both tightly, and Allison gives Stiles a wink before they climb into Derek’s carriage. Stiles is impressed by the comfort and room, and plans to better acquaint himself with his mate on their way to Pemberley. 

 

“How long is the drive?” Stiles asks. 

 

“Too long,” Derek growls in the fading evening light.

 

Stiles watches as Derek sinks down a few inches and spreads his legs just enough to draw Stiles’s attention before fixing Stiles with a look that he can’t misinterpret. The very next second Stiles leaps across the carriage and straddles Derek’s thighs, pressing himself as tightly as he can against his mate. Derek’s hands come up to meet him, pulling and pushing and fighting to make contact with bare skin as their mouths meet in hungry, open kisses. 

 

Derek succeeds a few moments later, finally wresting Stiles’s shirttails from his breeches and shoving his wide, warm hands under the fabric, spreading his fingers across Stiles’s sides and back. Stiles whines into Derek’s mouth, threading his fingers through Derek’s hair and holding him in place as Stiles devours Derek’s lips and tongue, taking whatever Derek wants to give him. He’s sure that this is the most erotic moment of his life until Derek grips Stiles’s hips and grinds up. Stiles is certain that the moan that is torn from his throat can be heard back in Beacon Hills. 

 

“Derek,” he pants as Derek does it again. “What--oh my god.”

 

Derek grunts into his skin as he mouths along Stiles’s jaw line, down to his throat that’s bared from having tossed his head back. Stiles pants out another whimpering moan, takes in a shaky breath, and Derek growls as he thrusts up again. Stiles has never been this aroused outside of a heat before, but he can feel himself becoming slicker and slicker with every touch from Derek.

 

When Derek bites down with blunt human teeth and then sucks, Stiles almost comes undone. It’s all he can do to hang on until they reach Pemberley, and he’s not entirely sure he’ll make it. 

 

“I want our first time to be in our home, in  _ our _ bed,” Derek rasps out against the tender skin of Stiles’s throat.

 

“I want that too,” Stiles says. “But you feel so good.”

 

“I know,” Derek agrees. “It is torture, but I know.”

 

“How much longer?” Stiles whines as Derek withdraws for a moment to look outside. 

 

“Not long,” Derek says. “Let’s right ourselves so as not to scandalize the staff.”

 

Stiles could laugh at that. He’s going to have a staff. How absurd. But he agrees that neither of them look fit for seeing anyone, even those who are in their employ. By the time they round the drive and stop in front of the house, Stiles is mostly put back together and Derek looks as if he’s stepped out of a painting. 

 

The butler and two footmen greet them at the carriage, and Derek makes quick introductions with an apology for the late hour and a promise for a more proper introduction the next morning. Once Derek has given instructions on their belongings and is satisfied, he takes Stiles by the hand and all but drags him through the house. Derek seems to know the way by heart, but they move too quickly for Stiles to remember the path. 

 

And then Derek is pulling him through the door to a room he’s never seen before. The fire is lit, but Stiles cares nothing for taking in the decor, nor could he if he had any inclination, because the only thing he can see, the only thing he knows is Derek. He crowds Stiles against the door and kisses him thoroughly before reaching down and pulling Stiles up under his thighs. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek and kisses him as Derek walks them across the room.

 

The next thing Stiles knows, he’s lying on the softest bed he’s ever been in and Derek is standing before him, stripping out of his fine attire piece by piece. Stiles’s eyes track the movement of Derek’s deft fingers as he undoes his cravat and slides it from his collar. He shrugs out of his coat, slips his vest off, and pulls his shirttails from his breeches before undoing every button with such precision it impresses Stiles. 

 

When Derek drops his shirt to the floor to join the rest of his clothes, Stiles is caught by the raw beauty and power of his strong alpha. There are lines on his chest and stomach that Stiles never knew could exist, and he wants to touch him so badly but the question is caught in his throat. 

 

“I can smell how much you want me,” Derek assures him, eyes fluttering shut as he takes in a deep breath through his nose. “And I can feel it right here,” he says, placing his hand over his heart, the place where Stiles feels everything Derek feels for him as well.

 

Stiles whines in his throat and his gut clenches in need for his alpha. He lets his legs fall open, and then Derek is on him, covering him with his heavy weight and kissing him. Stiles reaches up to touch him, hands gliding across hard muscles that bunch and smooth under his fingers. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles again and slides him up the bed before pulling him to sit up.

 

Derek takes no care with Stiles’s clothes. Stiles supposes they can just buy more later, he’s rich enough for that now. His coat is thrown away from the bed, as is his tie and waistcoat. Buttons are lost as Derek pulls his shirt up and off, and then Derek pushes him down onto his back, hovering over him and taking him in. 

 

“Beautiful,” Derek murmurs as his eyes move over Stiles’s lithe form. 

 

Stiles is slightly embarrassed, wishes he had more muscle, but Derek seems to like him just as he is. His mate drops down, trailing his nose along Stiles’s chest as he breathes in. He places a kiss at the hollow of Stiles’s throat, and Stiles tilts his head back, letting Derek do whatever he wants. Derek’s mouth opens on the next kiss, his warm, wet tongue coming out to lick, his teeth following closely, bringing goosebumps up across Stiles's skin.  

 

Stiles is a shivering, pleasure-ridden mess, and they’re not even completely naked yet. He doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through the rest of the night without spontaneously exploding at all the of the feelings Derek is awakening. Derek begins his downward descent next, kissing, licking, and sucking his way down Stiles’s chest and quivering stomach. He wishes he could stop shaking, but it’s beyond his control. The anticipation and nerves are just too much. 

 

Derek bites gently at his hip as his fingers begin to undo the front of Stiles’s breeches. Stiles is so hard, so slick, he can hardly believe it’s real. He feels relief when his breeches are open, the tight fabric no longer restricting his hard cock, and then Derek is tugging the garment down. He kneels between Stiles’s legs, looking down at him in the firelight, gaze dark and heavy, and Stiles feels his breath catch in his throat. He’s never been looked at like this before, nor could he have ever believed that his composed, proper alpha was hiding so much passion. 

 

Derek lifts his legs up gently and pulls his boots, hose, and breeches off, tossing them away from the bed before placing Stiles’s feet on either side of where he’s kneeling. His hands run over Stiles’s creamy calves and up his thighs, and Stiles forgets to breathe for a moment. Derek bends back down over him, kissing along the inside of his trembling thighs, and Stiles feels himself pulsing, leaking, clenching in need. 

 

But Derek takes his time. 

 

He nips lightly at the pale skin of Stiles’s thigh, drawing a hiss from him, and then presses Stiles’s knees open, exposing him fully to the alpha. Stiles makes eye contact with Derek just in time to watch him open his mouth and take Stiles in. After that, he’s lost to sensation. He keens at the heat of Derek’s mouth, at the soft suction, and the feeling of his beard scratching at his thighs. Derek moves up and down, and Stiles sees stars. 

 

Then he slips a hand between Stiles’s cheeks and strokes his finger over his hole, and Stiles almost comes. 

 

“Oh my god, Derek,” he pants, chest heaving and vision blurring. 

 

It’s too much, but it’s not enough. This is more than he’s ever even done to himself, and when Derek presses the tip of his finger inside, Stiles feels himself explode. He’s coming hard, panting and crying as Derek works him through it, swallowing everything down and holding Stiles in place with his free hand.

 

When he pulls off of Stiles’s overly sensitive cock, he smiles lazily, looking satisfied and pleased with himself. 

 

“Did you like that?” Derek asks, voice rough and deep. Stiles wants to hear more of it.

 

He nods vigorously in response, unable to form words.

 

“Would you like to continue?” Derek asks, circling his finger that’s still at Stiles’s entrance.

 

Stiles whimpers at how slick he is, how  _ good _ Derek’s finger feels, and nods again.

 

“I require words this time, Stiles,” Derek says patiently.

 

“Yes,” Stiles says hurriedly, breathlessly, heart still beating wildly in his chest. His voice is unrecognizable to his own ears. “Yes, please.”

 

“As you wish,” Derek says, bending to kiss him, sharing the taste of his orgasm with him, as he presses his finger in.

 

Stiles gasps and then moans against Derek’s mouth as he works his finger back and forth steadily until Stiles can feel Derek’s palm flush with his bottom. Stiles grips at Derek, fingers grasping at anything he can. He digs one hand into Derek’s hair and the other clutches at his broad shoulder as Derek pumps his finger in and out. 

 

Derek bites at Stiles’s jaw as he presses in two fingers. Stiles didn’t think he’d be getting hard again so soon, but the added stretch and the feeling of being so full of Derek brings his member back to life. Stiles moves with Derek, feeling the primal rhythm that thrums in his blood, that of what’s still to come when they’ll finally be joined as they should. 

 

He’s still nervous, still trembling, but it’s not as severe. Having one orgasm wrung from his body has helped take the edge off, and the way Derek is over him, in him, all around him grounds him better than anything else could. Derek kisses down to his throat, to their mating bite, and pushes in three fingers. 

 

Stiles’s eyes open wide and his mouth drops at the feeling of being so full, yet he knows on some level that it’s not even close to what he’ll feel when Derek knots him. He clenches around Derek’s fingers and whimpers at that thought, of the prospect of being tied to Derek and drenched in his seed, and he has to have that  _ now _ .

 

“Derek, please,” Stiles begs, pushing at the alpha’s shoulder, trying to get him to do something,  _ anything _ to end his torment. “I--I’m ready.”

 

“You’re sure?” Derek asks, pulling back to search his eyes for signs of doubt.

 

“I’m sure,” Stiles offers him a smile. 

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Derek instructs as he kicks his boots and breeches off, the items hitting the floor with a thud. “Don’t keep doing something because you think it’s what I want. I want what you want, do you understand?”

 

“I understand,” Stiles assures him, watching Derek in the warm glow of the fire as he comes back to Stiles in all of his naked glory. 

 

Stiles looks down his perfectly sculpted stomach to the lines on his hips, drawing Stiles’s eyes to his hard member, pointing directly at him. It makes Stiles’s mouth drop. It’s far larger than his own omega cock, and it’s thickly veined and flushed. He’s a little intimidated, but he’s determined to do this and looks back up at Derek before relaxing back as best he can and reaching for his alpha.

 

Derek bends down to kiss him once more and then moves in, pressing his hard thighs against the soft globes of Stiles’s bottom as Stiles shifts his legs up to wrap around the alpha. Stiles can feel how heavy Derek’s cock is as it rests against his own, but he doesn’t have to wait long before Derek takes it in his hand and lines himself up, rubbing the spongy head against Stiles’s slick hole. 

 

With one final look up at Stiles, Derek presses in slowly, pushing until the head pops through, causing Stiles to gasp and freeze while Derek grunts. It’s both agonizing and exhilarating from there. The stretch is far more than Stiles had bargained for, and now he realizes that he shouldn’t have rushed Derek, should have let him take his time and work him open more, but thankfully his omega physiology takes over and relaxes him enough, opens him up to receive his alpha greedily. 

 

He breathes deeply and evenly in contrast to Derek’s harsh breaths. The control he must be exerting, Stiles can only imagine. He’s heard that it’s nearly impossible for an alpha to resist his animal side in the presence of a naked, willing omega, but Derek is and Stiles loves him for that. 

 

Derek pumps his hips a little, pulling back a fraction of an inch before sliding further in, and Stiles cries out in surprise at the shock of pleasure that punches through him.

 

“I am fine,” he assures Derek, who is looking at him in question. There is no way they’re stopping now, not when they’re so close to consummating their bond, but Stiles gets the impression that if he doesn’t give Derek proper encouragement, the alpha will take his silence as a desire to stop. He finds that unacceptable. “Keep going,” he urges, trying to convince Derek as best he can that the only way forward is through, that Stiles wants this more than he can say, and Derek had better not stop now. 

 

Derek nods and repeats the motion, rocking his hips forward and back, gaining ground with every press inside. When he’s finally buried to the hilt, Derek breathes out in relief, but Stiles is choking on air at how full he feels. Then Derek moves for real. 

 

The breath is stolen from his lungs and the voice from his throat on Derek’s first thrust. He pulls almost all the way out and slides all the way back in, beginning a steady pace that has Stiles’s eyes rolling back in his head as he clutches at the linens. Derek drops down over Stiles and gathers him into his arms, holding him close as he picks up the pace.

 

Stiles grasps at Derek, fingers finding purchase and holding on wherever he can as he clenches around Derek and finally finds his voice. He moans into his alpha’s ear, bites at his shoulder, and does his best to rock with him. Mostly, it seems the best he can do is try to relax and take what his alpha is giving him.

 

Derek is growling low and deep as his hips snap against Stiles’s bottom, picking up strength and speed in his thrusts as Stiles becomes more and more accustomed to the feeling of his alpha so deep inside. Stiles is fully hard again and so close. He’s whimpering and begging Derek with every thrust, for what, he doesn’t fully know, but Derek seems to understand.

 

The alpha kisses Stiles, mouth open and sloppy, breathing harshly as Stiles moves his hands to cup Derek’s face. And that’s when Stiles feels it, the beginnings of Derek’s knot. He moans into Derek’s mouth, licking back as Derek licks into his mouth, and tries to remain relaxed as Derek’s thrusts turn punishing. 

 

The bed frame is creaking in a way that would worry Stiles under normal circumstances, but he can’t care, because his blood is on fire and he’s about to come for a second time. Derek’s knot becomes too big to keep up his current pace, so he changes to deep, hard grinds, working the knot inside of Stiles as it swells up, locking them together. 

 

Derek swivels his hips just so, and Stiles whites out, screaming Derek’s name as he comes between them. Derek nearly roars and sinks his teeth down into their mating bite as he jerks against Stiles and starts to come. 

 

Stiles is floating for so long that he’s not sure it’s still his body when he comes back down. He’s sweaty, his heart is pounding out a brutal rhythm in his chest, and he’s only barely caught his own breath. He can feel Derek’s heart beating where he’s draped across Stiles, kissing and licking at where he bit Stiles again. But Stiles doesn’t care. He’s never been happier, and when Derek’s knot pulses against his walls, he whimpers and clenches down on it, drawing out a low moan from his mate. 

 

_ Mate _ .

 

They’ve done it. They’re fully mated now. Stiles can’t help but smile as he strokes the sweaty black hair away from Derek’s beautiful face before tugging him up to get a proper look at him. 

 

His alpha looks blissful, eyes half closed and pupils large. His mouth is red and puffy from kissing and biting, and he’s got a healthy pink to his cheeks that runs down his neck and spreads over his chest. He looks debauched and completely satisfied and pride swells in Stiles’s chest. 

 

“How are you, my love?” Derek asks in a soft tone, sounding sated and sleepy.

 

“Perfectly, incandescently happy,” Stiles replies, stroking a hand across Derek’s cheek and then through his thick hair. “And you, my alpha?”

 

A deep rumble sounds in Derek’s chest at the honorific. He seems pleased and smiles down at Stiles.

 

“There are no words to describe how I am,” he says, taking hold of Stiles and rolling them until Stiles is draped comfortably over Derek’s front, knot still firmly held in place. “I am quite heavy after a while. This would be more suited to our purpose,” he explains, stroking a hand up and down Stiles’s back, making him shiver at the touch. 

 

“How long will it last?” Stiles asks.

 

“Half an hour or so,” Derek answers. “But I’ve never… with someone before. I can’t be sure.”

 

“You’ve not knotted before me?” Stiles asks, perching his chin on Derek’s chest to watch him.

 

“I wanted to save that for my mate,” Derek says. “For you.”

 

“Was it everything you dreamed?” Stiles asks with a smile.

 

“And more,” Derek affirms, smiling back.

 

They fall asleep before Derek’s knot goes down, but manage to separate safely in their sleep. When he wakes next, it’s to Derek’s arm wrapped around his waist like an iron band, his mouth pressed into the back of Stiles’s neck, and his cock prodding at his entrance. It only takes Stiles lifting his leg for Derek to push into him again. Stiles arches back against Derek as he pumps into him at a leisurely pace that turns frantic, strong arms locking around him tight as Stiles’s fingers dig into them, and then they’re tied again. 

 

They repeat that over and over and over again, until it feels like a week has passed rather than just a few days. 

 

The staff keeps them well fed and Derek is ever so attentive when basins are brought with soft cloths so that they can clean up. Derek makes his distaste known at having to clean his scent off of Stiles, but Stiles is quite certain that Derek’s scent is so deeply imbedded in his skin at this point that it’s merged with his own. 

 

They emerge eventually, Derek introduces Stiles to the rest of the staff, and Cora congratulates them again with a warm hug. She teases her brother, but Derek is all smiles. It seems as though Stiles and Cora alone hold the power to make Derek smile like that. Isaac joins them a little while later, exchanging a look with Derek and a conversation mostly had with eyebrows that Stiles is determined to decode at some point. 

 

Scott and Allison visit within the next week, both glowing and happier than Stiles has ever seen them. This must be how he and Derek look, because Allison is beside herself, and Scott looks completely perplexed at Derek’s good humor. News reaches him later the following week that Malia has gone to live with Kira, Danny, and Mr Whittemore, followed by a letter from Malia announcing her mating with Kira. It takes everyone by surprise, but Stiles and Allison couldn’t be happier.

 

Scott and Allison move into their own home in the Preserve--the other half, Stiles finds out, as both alphas share the territory--and then Stiles’s heat hits. 

 

It goes by in a complete blur of sex, food, and more sex. When he wakes up on the fifth day, the fog finally lifted, he and Derek are soaked in sweat and come. He thinks it’s mildly disgusting, but Derek’s primal side has been in control since he was first given permission to take his omega, and he’s quite difficult to convince for most of the morning that bathing is a necessary thing. 

 

Stiles ends up bent over the ledge of the bathtub while Derek takes him again, a desperate edge to their lovemaking that has Stiles crying out and pushing back, needing his alpha and everything he can give. Derek locks them together and brings Stiles to completion. Then they collapse against each other in the warm water, Derek holding on as Stiles leans back and closes his eyes while he catches his breath again. 

 

It takes. 

 

Stiles finds out he’s expecting two months later on his fourth morning of rushing from his bed for the bedpan, emptying his stomach into it in the early morning. Derek is doting and caring to the point of being almost overbearing, but his heart is in the right place. The doctor comes to visit and checks him over, confirming his suspicions that he is indeed with child. 

 

Derek is over the moon. 

 

Allison comes to visit at once and hardly leaves his side for more than a week during the whole pregnancy. Stiles’s father also comes to stay with them. When he arrives without Liam, John tells Stiles that he’s gone to stay with the Romeros, and Stiles can’t help but hope it means a mating for him and his mate shares his thoughts.

 

Derek is perfect. 

 

He accompanies Stiles on walks, makes sure he’s properly fed, and gives him all of the back rubs he wants. Stiles couldn’t have dreamed a better mate, and he’s proud to be able to give him this, a child. When the time comes, Derek is right beside him, right  _ behind  _ him, cradling Stiles against his chest and holding him in his arms, letting him squeeze his hands as hard as he wants. The doctor coaches them through the process as Derek draws as much pain as he can from Stiles, black veins spiraling up his arms and under his rolled up sleeves. 

 

Derek never flinches. 

 

When it’s all over and cries are finally heard, Stiles collapses into his mate’s arms. Derek keeps holding him, keeps drawing away pain until there’s nothing left to take. Then the doctor places their baby girl into his arms, swaddled in a soft blanket Cora had made for them. She opens her green eyes and Stiles is in love, and he feels such a surge of emotion from Derek that he has to turn his head and look.

 

Derek is crying.

 

Tears leak from his beautiful eyes, but he’s smiling down at their daughter like he can’t believe she’s real. Had Stiles not just went through the process of bringing her into this world, he might be feeling the same. But he holds her and Derek holds them both, and they’re perfect.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's it! I have no more for this one. I have been ruminating on other things I like to read and have given a brief thought to Stereking some other things that I like, but we'll see. I hope you guys liked this and if you read the first story I hope you found this to be a nice little explicit ending. I don't know about you guys, but I hardly read or write anything these days that doesn't have an E rating, so it felt really weird and like the story was unfinished just because they didn't get naked. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
